Ohayo, Konbanwa, Oyasumi
by DongBangShingi
Summary: translated as good morning, good evening, good night... After 7 years, Miura Haru finally visits Namimori, expecting greetings and friends. She never expected vampires and soon finds herself labeled as prey...Life is never fair...
1. Chapter 1

eheheh...I was originally going to make the main character Tsuna but that's not very original. There's already a lot of REALLY GOOD fanfiction about vampire stories with Tsuna as the main character...

(my story was originally going to be 6927...but oh well...) I got pretty lazy especially after I finished my previous story, Arrivedercci...If I get any more ideas or if I'm motivated enough, I might make a sequel to that...but with four other ongoing stories plus a possible new OC story, I'm not sure if I could.

So I decided to use my second favorite coupling:(Drumroll...)DunDunDun!! Gokudera and Haru!!

This story will also contain: TsunaxHaru, YamamotoxHaru, HibarixHaru(OoO I don't know how **this** is going to happen) and MukuroxHaru(...okay maybe not this...)

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Gokudera Hayato dresses up in an octopus costume made by Miura Haru.

* * *

The dark sky heavily forecasted grave danger as the equally dark gray clouds loomed over the deserted streets. It was silent...too silent; there was only wind blowing against the trees.

Miura Haru shivered. Namimori wasn't like this before... Where was the usual laughter of children having fun together...the angry barking of dogs fighting...where was everybody?

As if reading her mind, a lone wolf howled in hunger and loneliness.

She glanced at the seemingly empty houses. Maybe she should've thought to call Kyoko-chan before visiting her rather than surprise her close friend.

_Namimori's...changed over the years..._

She silently prayed that her memories of where Sasagawa Kyoko lived were accurate. It was rather scary being alone...and that smell...the metallic scent of blood...at least that's what she thought it smelled like... seemed to be lingering everywhere.

The door to one house was open wide. Inside, the rooms were pitch black. However, the part that disturbed her most was the blood lying in a puddle just inside the house. Something inside moved slightly and a barely audible moan was to be heard.

Haru stepped back in fear. Her five senses were telling her to run...run back to Tokyo...that it wasn't safe in Namimori...that something...really bad had happened while she was away.

She clenched her fists angrily. It wasn't right to be scared of the place where Kyoko-chan lived. Nothing bad had happened yet. _Besides..._ Haru peeked at the house once more _...Someone could've been hurt..._

"Ano, is everything alright in there?" Abandoning all her fears, the girl stepped hesitantly inside, carefully avoiding stepping on the blood. There was no reply and she opened her mouth to repeat her words. "Is everything-HAHI!!"

She tripped on something...landing on her knees. "Itai..." She moaned in pain. That something had managed to cut here ankles.

Reaching out, her hands touched wood. It had a sharpened point. "A...stake?"

A pair of hands extended and grabbed the girl roughly by the neck, apparently trying to choke her. "You're one of THEM aren't you?"

Haru knew that voice..."...Hana-chan?!" She rasped out.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana, even during her childhood years, acted as a mature woman. She was not fazed by the childish plays of hide-and-seek or tag. In many ways, the brunette was quite the opposite of the cheerful Kyoko. It wasn't that Haru disliked Hana...Hana was just...different.

And yet 7 years later, there was a crazy, almost fanatical, look in her eyes as Hana proceeded to cut off Haru's remaining air.

A burst of recognition showed on Hana's face as she vaguely remembered the girl she'd played with Kyoko back in her childhood years...no... Kurokawa Hana would survive. She would not be fooled by the...monster's petty attempts to win her favor. She would not die in the same pathetic manner her parents died.

She used her nails, drawing even more of the victim's blood. After all, the monster DID take the bait of the puddle of fresh animal blood in her house.

Hana did not notice the silent figure creeping inside.

* * *

Haru was losing her consciousness. The lack of air was making her dizzy. Blood trickled down her neck, forming a small puddle. Her grip on her childhood friend's hands weakened as she gasped for air. Escape seemed hopeless.

"Ha...-na...it's...me...Mi-ura...Ha-"

"Shut up! You're a liar. There's no way she would've come to this hellhole called Namimori. You're just a lying vampire! Vampires like you should go back to hell!" She raised a stake, the same one that had cut Haru's foot a moment ago.

Vampires? Had Haru heard correctly? Perhaps it was the effect from the lack of oxygen. Yes, perhaps that was it. There's no way she could be dying like this...over a stupid reason like that. After all, there were no such things as vam-

And Hana was roughly flung off.

* * *

Hana felt herself slammed into a wall. The first thing she thought to do was punch the asshole that prevented her from killing the female vampire but the attacker caught the flying fist. The strength he had was beyond imaginable.

Slowly, she began to feel numb in the arm and to her horror, she realized that the attacker had bit her on the arm and was withdrawing blood...her blood.

Her attacker was a vampire...

Hana let out a scream of terror and pain. Kicking and hitting was futile. In a matter of minutes, she would be dead, devoid of any blood.

The vampire growled in annoyance. His prey was alerting others. One or two humans, he may be able to handle but if there were more...With lightning speed, he punctured a hole in her stomach.

He grimaced in disgust. Killing like this was messy. It would take hours to remove the stains from his clothes.

Hana gasped out in sheer pain as she felt her blood soak her ripped clothes. Innards threatened to seep out. She calmed down. Escape was impossible...even she knew that. _But still..._Glancing sideways, she noticed the girl silently coughing, struggling to breathe properly.

_So she really isn't one of them..._ And Kurokawa Hana closed her eyes once more, knowing that she would never open them again.

* * *

Haru clutched at her throat, regaining her breath. One minute, Hana was trying to choke her to death, screaming about vampires and such, and the next, she was gone...What was going on?

Someone screamed...it was Hana's voice.

"hana..." It was no use. Haru was still weak...

And then it was silent...

A little louder..."Hana?"

Something behind her fell to the ground. There was a sinking feeling in Haru's stomach as she turned around, already knowing what she would see. "Oh my god, please no, Hana!"

The victim's blood soaked Haru's newly bought clothes as she hugged the body in desperation.

"Oi, what's your business here?"

Haru's fear-filled brown eyes met a pair of angry green orbs.

_To Be Continued..._

(DBSG:...hm...RebornxHaru...okay that's probably NEVER going to happen...I think something's wrong with me...I'll hopefully right more after I become sober...)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Gokudera hands me a box of takoyaki.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato licked the blood off of his finger calmly. After nearly three days without feeding, he was content...

...another human girl...should he kill her? He required no more blood.

"w..w-ho...what are...you?" The girl was shaking. Even in the dark he could see her clearly. A young girl about his age...or the age he was before he was...turned...

_What am I? _Couldn't she tell? He took a step closer. There was a small puddle of blood seeping from a deep cut in her ankle. What a nice scent...her blood...

Dipping one slender finger into the dark liquid, he brought his index finger to his lips. _Sweet?_

"G-Get away!" the girl screamed, refusing to let go of the body of his previous prey, batting her hand as if trying to scare him away. The rubber band holding together her messy ponytail loosened, revealing the full shoulder-length hair.

With ease, he caught the screaming girl's wrist. The blood was pulsing deliciously underneath the skin. _Why_? He'd just acquired enough blood to satisfy him for a couple of days...and yet...Using one long nail, he pierced the soft skin...

The human was now whimpering, making pathetic attempts to pull away.

"HANA!"

The hunters were here. "Shit!" The vampire pushed the girl roughly against the floor.

* * *

"Itai!" Haru winced as she felt herself getting pushed towards the floor.

She was shaking, her ankles hurt, and she was scared as hell.

Vampires.

Less than two minutes ago, she doubted the existence of such creatures. Now...she wasn't sure...

The vampire, or whatever it was, was at the doors.

"W-wait..." Haru wasn't sure what brought her to say that, but her delicate finger grasped the cold air separating the two.

The vampire turned his head to look at the girl and the withering glare he sent made her stop. There was blood at the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with a sleeve.

And he was gone.

* * *

"HANA! Are you okay?" Three figures appeared at the door.

The once-living body that was once known as Hana was crumpled at the floor besides a figure...a girl perhaps.

A scream. "Hana-chan!" A girl pulled away from the group and fell to the ground to the corpse. "Hana-chan..." She sobbed, shaking the body, as if it were asleep...as if there was still life in it.

"...she's gone..." The figure with the katana clenched his fists and looked away.

Then a gloved hand reached out and fiercely grabbed Haru by the collar. "What did you do to her?" A boy asked calmly. His voice was calm and yet tears threatened to fall from beautiful auburn eyes.

"Tsuna...look at the wound. It must be Gokudera's. Only Gokudera kills like this."

"True..." Tsuna's grip on Haru became gentler. "Are you human?"

Haru struggled to remain calm...or at least stop her whimpering. She clenched her chattering teeth. "I'm...human..."

Tsuna frowned, wondering if the unfamiliar girl could be trusted. There were no visible fangs to be seen...it's only a little, but he could detect a bit of body heat from her...blood...was that hers?

"Haru-chan?"

She recognized the voice. It was from the main reason why she came back to Namimori. She turned her head slightly to look into the wide eyes of a pretty blonde. "Kyoko..."

Haru fainted.

* * *

"Hey!" Tsuna reached out just in time to grab the girl before she fell. "...She's unconscious."

Yamamoto Takeshi offered to take the girl from his leader. "Should we take her to our base?"

"It's too dangerous. There's no presence of fangs and she's bleeding, but what if she was recently bitten?"

Sasagawa Kyoko, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks, stood up. "Haru's not."

"But-"

"Tsuna-kun, I don't want to lose anymore friends."

Tsuna sighed in defeat. Kyoko's word was law. "Let's bring her then..."

As they walked outside the now empty house, Tsuna carrying Haru in a style commonly known as the bridal-style and Yamamoto carrying Hana's lifeless body, Tsuna looked up at the cloud-filled sky. "Gokudera-kun...why?"

* * *

In the dimly-lit office of the abandoned Namimori Middle, a figure glared at the lowly vampire in front of him.

"You're late."

Gokudera bowed. "My apologies... I was feeding."

Hibari Kyouya frowned. The scent in the air was unsettling. Even against his will, he could feel his fangs protruding, lusting for the blood.

He could even feel his normally poised cronies behind him shifting restlessly.

Pushing behind the sleeves of his prefect uniform, Hibari walked to where the scent was coming from the most.

Gokudera looked up. "Hibari-san?"

Cold lips pressed on his own lips as a tongue eagerly licked at the area where a speck of blood remained.

The gray-haired vampire dared not move. Angering a pure-blood could be fatal, especially one known as Hibari Kyouya, one of the two most feared pure-bloods known.

If only he'd never been bitten...if only he'd remained human...stayed at Tsuna's side...

Hibari broke away, licking his own lips in thought. The blood was tainted with that of another...

"Who did you prey on?"

Hayato clenched his fists. "Kurokawa Hana...she's dead now."

"no...the other one."

He shook his head. "I'm not sure...she might be a friend of-"

A tonfa slamned in to his ribcage and threw him back to the wall with such ferocity that the wall cracked. "Find her."

Gokudera hurried to regain his balance.

"Find her and bring her to me." Hibari sat in his chair once more. _That blood is mine..._

Bowing once more, the gray-haired immortal being left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, people like the idea of mukuroxharu and hibarixharu so I'll see how that works out XD

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day boxers with tuna designs on them fall from the sky.

Special thanks to:

**_RolleRBiVi'sCAstle_**

**_shiawase_**

**_EtoileCyberPrima_**

**_one99five_**

**Laur6582**  
for reviewing. I really appreciate it! XD

* * *

_Where am I?...She looked uneasily at her surroundings. She was in a dark room. No doors...no windows...bare..._

_Pausing to let her light brown eyes become accustomed to the dark, she touched a wall and stifled a gasp. It was warm to the touch._

_There was a scream._

_Haru jerked her hand back in surprise. Where did it come from? Who screamed? Why?_

_There was something wet on her hands. Water?_

_No..._

_...blood..._

_The walls were bleeding. Using her other clean hand, she managed to stifle a scream._

_"You're one of them, aren't you?"_

_She turned. Hana..._

_Haru opened her mouth. 'No...I'm human...' But no words would come out..._

_Hana advanced, clenching her fists on a bloody stake._

_"Vampires like you should just die." She growled, baring her teeth in the same way a wolf would._

_'I'm human...' Please believe me..._

_In a slow manner, her upper canines curved downwards and her red eyes burning with hatred._

_Haru gasped, her eyes widening at the grotesque sight._

_She screamed._

* * *

"Haru-chan, HARU-CHAN!!"

"Hahi? What?" Haru sat up immediately from a bed. _Bed?...so it was just a dream?_

"Haru-chan..." Sasagawa Kyoko gently patted her childhood friend on the back. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." She did not mention Haru's constant mutterings of 'I'm human.'

"Kyoko-chan?" Then the memories of what had happened flooded into her head like a tsunami... Tears poured out.

"Har-"

"Is Hana-chan okay?" Haru cut off her friend with the question.

A flash of pain appeared on Kyoko's face before it was washed away with a pained smile. "Hana-chan didn't make it..."

Haru screamed, clutching her head with both hands.

"It's okay! You're safe!" Kyoko attempted to calm her. "The vampires aren't he-"

"I killed Hana-chan!"

"What?"

Haru sniffled as she covered her face with both hands. "S-she died because of me. If only I didn't enter the house..." Her hands would be forever stained with Hana's blood...

A door slammed open. "Kyoko-chan! I heard a scream. Is everything okay?"

It was the boy with the auburn eyes...the one who'd almost killed her...

Kyoko grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Everything's fine. Haru-chan just had a bad dream."

That was when Tsuna first took notice of the girl lying on the bed. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Haru-chan. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

There was no trace of hostility, unlike their first encounter.

Haru blushed, her hands tightening on the blanket wrapped around her. She opened her mouth to speak.

She coughed. Her voice was still hoarse from screaming.

When was the last time she'd drank?

Tsuna frowned. The girl, a rather pretty one at that (but nothing compared to Kyoko), was thirsty. It wouldn't be good if she became dehydrated.

"Yamamoto! Could I have some water here?"

A guy with black hair poked his head in to the room. "Yo, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru...that's your name right?"

_The guy with the katana..._

Yamamoto tossed a water bottle at them.

Grasping the bottle with both hands, Haru drained its contents in one gulp.

"Wow, you must've been pretty thirsty. Ahahah, it's not good to be dehydrated."

Haru ignored this and continued to gulp down the water.

Tsuna turned towards Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, there's a 45 percent chance that it might be sunny tomorrow."

The swordsman's grin disappeared and he became serious. "It's too dangerous. We can't risk everything on only 45 percent."

Tsuna pressed his opinion forward. "It's 35 percent chance more than usual. Another opportunity won't come again that easily."

"If we mess this up, then everything's over."

"But if we wait any longer, there will be more victims! Because we waited, we couldn't save Hana!"

Kyoko winced. Tsuna sensed this and stopped, ashamed of his outburst. Yamamoto was right. It would be way too risky to depend on only 45 percent.

"If only Gokudera was here..."

"...Gokudera?"

Tsuna sighed. He'd forgotten about Haru. Well...she would've figured out anyways. Besides, she deserved to know.

"As you'd already found out, there are vampires in Namimori. Yes, they are real...No one knows when they started appearing, but the first vampire attack was 3 years ago...according to Kyoko-chan, about four years after you left."

Haru nodded, flinching as she thought her encounter with the gray-haired boy.

"In speed and strength, they are far more superior to us. At least once every few days, they must feed on blood. Not feeding wouldn't kill them. Technically, they're already dead. But there would be an almost unbearable craving for blood and the vampires ALWAYS submit to these cravings in the end."

Kyoko wiped a solitary tear from her cheek.

Tsuna continued. "There are dozens of vampires here, but overall, there are two families which they belong to. The family closest to us, whose head base lies in Namimori Middle, is lead by the ruthless Hibari Kyouya. Of the family, he is the most powerful, considering he is of pure-blood." He punched the wall angrily. "He's the one who took away Gokudera-kun from us."

The brown-haired boy handed her a picture featuring a black-haired boy with incredibly pale skin. The boy in the picture was wearing a prefect uniform and he appeared to be grinning cruelly at the camera. "This is a picture of him."

Haru felt her stomach tighten. To be betrayed by a friend...how horrible.

"The other family, residing in Kokuyo, is lead by Rokudo Mukuro, also a pure-blood and equally as powerful. The Namimori Gang and the Kokuyo Gang equally hate each other but one thing for sure is that they both feed on innocent humans."

Yamamoto managed a small smile. "That's where WE come in."

Tsuna nodded. "I am the tenth generation descendant of a line of professional vampire hunters. Outside, there are dozens of people gathering information under my order. Gokudera Hayato...was my original right-hand man...but he got bitten by Hibari...and Yamamoto replaced him."

* * *

_"Jyuudaime!"_

_"Yes, Gokudera-kun?"_

_Gokudera flashed him a cheerful grin. "As your right-hand man, I won't let you down!"_

* * *

Tsuna diverted his attention from the memory. It was too painful...

Kyoko gently took the empty water bottle away from Haru. "And I'm kind of a nurse, treating injured people."

The tenth generation vampire hunter cleared his throat. "Thus, I humbly apologize for the incident, and if you would like, some of my subordinates will escort you outside of Namimori to-"

Haru shook her head defiantly. "No!"

Even Haru herself was surprised by the sudden refusal. But her decision remained the same.

"What?"

"I mean," she nervously twiddled her fingers, "I could help too...with treating people and such, like Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko shook her head in disproval, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I can even perform CPR!" Haru blurted out, particularly proud of her talent. After all, not everyone can perform CPR.

The brunette boy sighed. This girl's a handful...Perhaps he'd told her too much. "That is not an option. It's too dangerous. 5 of my best men are to escort you out of Namimori to the nearest town in the next ten minutes."

"But-" Haru tried to protest.

"I said no!" A bit of the previous, dangerous Tsuna was seen as he momentarily showed anger. Then he calmed. "I can't afford to get another one of Kyoko-chan's friends killed..."

Haru quieted.

It was over.

She was going to leave without really knowing anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahahaha...I finally finished this chapter! I honestly thought I'd never finish...

Thank you to the following people who actually reviewed:

Joyce

RolleRBiVi'sCAstle

one99five

EtoileCyberPrima

I hope to write more later...maybe after I finish my homework (GLOOM)

Disclaimer:The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Dino dresses up as a turtle for Halloween.

* * *

"Ahahah...nice to meet you Haru-chan. My name's Dino and these are my buddies, Romario and Lucas."

Haru looked skeptically at the trio. They were going to be her escorts?

She sighed, a bit frustruated that Kyoko was allowed to stay while she wasn't. Jealous? No...perhaps jealous isn't the word.

To be truthful, Haru felt responsible for Hana's death...she felt that she HAD to do something to make up. And here she was, just about to leave everything behind. She gritted her teeth. Damn that Tsuna...She didn't even get a chance to hug Kyoko-chan one last time before she was pulled away.

* * *

"So you're Kyoko's friend, right?" The blond male, who'd called himself Dino, asked. The other two men followed closely behind them, making sure no one would attack from the behind.

Haru nodded wordlessly.

Dino whistled in wonder. Few people from other towns ever visited, or at least lasted long enough as her. Many had fallen victim to the blood-thirsty beasts, and a couple of months after the unwelcome arrival of the vampires, humans stopped visiting altogether. Hell, there weren't even police here. The ones that were here were the ones who died first.

"Ano," Haru began, "Aren't we taking a car?" They'd already walked fifteen minutes outside of Tsuna's underground headquarters and there was still no sign of any vehicle.

The blond hunter chuckled. "It's too risky. The noise will instantly alert the monsters. They've got really good ears, you know. We would've used an underground route to get out, but unfortunately, there are none that leads outside of Namimori...I'll have to ask Giannini to fix that."

She nodded, not quite sure understanding who Giannini was, but perhaps, it's best not to ask. After all, it's not like she'd see them again.

"Why is it just Namimori?" This was one question that had been bothering her throughout their walk. Tsuna never explained.

"Pardon?" Dino asked.

"Why are there vampires only in Namimori?"

"Miss Haru, there are vampires all over the world; Italy, America, China...even Antarctica," Romario replied before Dino could utter a word, "However, most have changed their eating habits. For example, many decided that they prefer the blood of rabbits over human blood..."

Haru shivered. Rabbit blood? How barbaric...and Antarctica?!

"However, two families of vampires refused to change; and these families, for some reason, chose to reside in Namimori...maybe it's because it's rarely sunny here," Dino added, laughing, "Thanks Romario."

Romario bowed and returned to Lucas' side.

As they crossed a sidewalk, Haru froze.

Dino glanced at his surroundings fearfully. There was nothing abnormal to be seen. "What is it, Haru? Did you see something?" Reaching into the pocket of his green jacket, the hunter pulled out a whip. At the same time, both Romario and Lucas pulled out their guns, ready for any sort of attack.

"No, it's nothing like that," Haru laughed softly. "But...is there a bathroom nearby?"

"Oh..."

The tension on all of them slowly lifted as Dino cautiously placed his weapon back into his pocket. They weren't being attacked...at least not yet...

Filled with relief, the hunter managed a smile. "There's an empty restaurant far ahead. I think the bathroom there still works."

* * *

Haru let out a sigh of relief as she washed her hands. Thankfully, the bathrooms still worked, though it took a while for water from the faucet to come out.

Outside the bathroom, Lucas was waiting at the door, and outside the restaurant, Dino and Romario were waiting outside of the building.

She shuddered. Though she was thankful for the working bathrooms, it was hard to see for the electricity didn't work that well. The only light she had was a single dim light bulb that was flickering threateningly. She had to wait for her eyes to get used to the dim light first. Outside the bathroom, the lights weren't even working.

"How are doing in there?" Lucas called anxiously.

"I'm fine, thank you," Haru called back as she turned off the faucet and forced herself to stop crying.

Drying her hands with the last few pieces of paper towels, she hurried to open the door, revealing pitch black.

There was no answer, not even an acknowledgement of her presence.

"Lucas?"

This was no time to panic. She could still see her other two escorts waiting patiently outside, their backs turned to the door. Perhaps, he went outside as well.

But as she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard a sickening crunch...there was something underneath her feet...something soft...

Her heart started pounding and a feeling of dread overcame Haru. She had a feeling she knew what she was stepping on. It was a decapitated hand.

To confirm her fears, she turned around to meet a pair of green eyes.

The orbs glistened brightly despite the dim lighting as they examined the girl.

Before she could scream, the vampire clamped a hand over her mouth and forcefully pulled her back into the restroom before anyone could hear.

* * *

Gokudera growled angrily. It was simple and easy to sneak in through the backdoor, but it will be rather difficult to sneak out with a screaming brat.

**Should he kill her**? No...that would be suicide. Hibari-san wanted her alive.

**Would it be easier to knock the girl unconscious and leave**? No...his strength had increased ever since he became a vampire...a monster... and he couldn't risk hurting her.

**Maybe just take his chances with the escorts outside**? No...he knew one of them. Dino(also known as Buckin' Bronco) was known to be one of the strongest members of the Vongola Hunters and besides...he didn't want to face them...

Haru felt her head become dizzier as the vampire's cold hands over her mouth prevented her from breathing. Her assaulter didn't seem to even notice her scratching or kicks...or the fact that they were becoming weaker. _This is bad..._ Resorting to her last option, she squeezed her eyes shut.

And Gokudera's thoughts were cut off as he felt something wet and slimy slide against the palm of his hand...Shit! The girl needs to breathe.

He released her, and she fell to the ground, desperately trying to take in as much air as possible.

Hayato let out a disgusted grunt and wiped his hands on his black pants. He'd forgotten. Humans were weak and needed air.

Second option then...knock the girl unconscious...He'd have to be careful not to strike too hard thou-

"G-go...kudera?" Was that his name? Haru couldn't quite remember.

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"Hahi?"

"Not hahi, you stupid woman. I asked you how you know my name?!" He was becoming impatient. Because they were in an enclosed space, the girl's scent had spread and it was driving Gokudera crazy. He winced in pain as a sharp fang cut his tongue.

Shit! Not at this time! The gray-haired vampire put his hands over his mouth, willing himself to contain his blood lust.

She clenched her fists. The vampire's back was blocking the only exit. She couldn't escape. She would soon end up just like Hana..._I deserve this...don't I..._ Tears started forming.

Time was running out. It would only be a matter of seconds before Dino bursts in.

"Tch! Never mind then." Gokudera grabbed the girl by the wrist. "If you scream, I'll kill you, just like I killed that other guy," he hissed, referring to Lucas.

She whimpered. Why even bother? She was dead anyways.

Nevertheless, fear drove her to nod.

Cautiously, Gokudera opened the door. Dino and Romario were still waiting outside, but Dino was now tapping his foot impatiently, glancing every now and then, at his watch.

Kicking a bloody body part out of his way, he dragged the girl to the kitchen, where the back door was.

How foolish of the others to only guard the main entrance...

He wrinkled his nose. Though the kitchen had been abandoned long ago, the stench of rotting food still remained. Garlic...This goddammed place used it a lot...

He kicked the back door open, allowing fresh air to seep in and banish the unwanted odor.

"Haru-san! Are you done yet? It's been ten minutes. We should leave before it becomes dark!"

"Romario, I'll take a look inside. Lucas, is everything alright? Luc- oh God! Lucas!"

Crap...there's no time!

And Gokudera Hayato walked outside, exposed to the bright sun.

* * *

...It burned...his whole body burned...of all days for it to be sunny...it just HAD to be today... He clenched his teeth. Even doing that hurt immensely. _Just bear the pain for now..._

* * *

Haru's eyes widened as her captor suddenly collapsed in pain several minutes after they left the restaurant. He was on his knees now. His grip on her became weaker. _What's happening?_

_"Yamamoto, there's a 45 chance that it might be sunny tomorrow."_

_**"It's too dangerous. We can't risk everything on only 45!"**_

_"It's 35 chance more than usual. Another opportunity won't come again that easily."_

She looked up at the sky, basking in the light and warmth of the sun.

The sun...Tsuna was right...

And it occurred to her that with the vampire weakened and barely conscious, there was a chance that she could escape...

Haru wrenched herself free from his weakened grasp. There was no effort from him.

Instead, he groaned in pain for the sudden movement made him feel as if his arm was being ripped off. Forget the girl...the pain was too much. Though sunlight itself wouldn't kill him, it hurt like hell.

She bit her lip. All of her senses were shrieking at her too escape. She could run...or scream. Dino and his partner would find her. It was an opportunity to run back to safety...

...and yet...

The sight of the pitiful crumpled being in front of her made it hard to do so...

_Forget about him...he'd only kill you after...Just have your escorts kill him..._

But...even so...

_You won't be the one doing the killing. The world would be a better place if he died..._

Haru took a step closer...

_He killed Lucas! And don't forget, he killed Hana!! one of your childhood friends!!_

"H-hey!"

No response.

The tip of her finger gently brushed against his arm...It was burning...no normal human could've withstood such a high temperature.

It did not look like the sun would disappear behind the clouds for some time...Haru shook off her jacket and threw it over the body.

* * *

"Haru! HARU!!"

"Dino-san!" She ran back to the run-down restaurant to where her remaining two escorts were.

"Miss Haru! Thank god you're okay...but how?" Romario asked worriedly. There was no sign that she was even bitten.

"It's okay Romario, the sun's still out," Dino assured. Though Lucas' death deeply saddened him, it was still a relief that their client was still fine.

Haru looked behind her as if looking for something...or someone... before she looked back at them. "Are we still leaving?"

The blond escort glanced at his watch before shaking his head. "Even though the sun's still out, it won't be like that in a couple of hours. We won't make it...we're going back...what happened to your jacket?"

* * *

It was night. Gokudera finally became conscious, the pain of this morning all forgotten.

The girl escaped...he was sure to be punished...Hibari would make him suffer...

He threw his head back in frustration only to hit his head hard on something...wood...he was under a tree.

Didn't he become unconscious on the street? Puzzled, the gray-haired vampire stood up, allowing the bright blue jacket fall to the ground.

Jacket?

He picked it up. It wasn't his. It was too small to be his...more likely a girl's...

...it couldn't be...

He turned it over and in the dark, he read the black letters embroidered into the right side of her jacket..._Miura Haru_...


	5. Chapter 5

DBSG: (sigh) I finally finished another chapter. Part of the reason I haven't been updating is because of my physics class which I'm still failing in...

Anyways...With Silently Crying, that one will probably not be updated until more information is given about Byakuran...

Thankyou to all of my lovely reviewers who supported me with my fan fiction.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" A crying Kyoko rushed into the brunette's arms. "I heard from Tsuna-kun about today-"

"Hahi?! Tsuna-san did?" _That dumb meanie who refused to let me stay in the beginning?_

There was accusation in her voice. Yamamoto grinned and patted her on the shoulder. "Take it easy on him. Tsuna just doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

Doesn't want anyone to get hurt? Che, what about when he tried to kill her on their first encounter? Haru pouted. "Well, I still think he's a lousy mean-"

"Ahem."

"….oh…"

And just as fate would have it, coincidences had to happen.

Nevertheless, Tsuna looked more relaxed before and even managed a small smile. "According to Dino-san, it's far too dangerous to try to move you to a different location. So until we declare it safe enough, you will remain with us…"

"Noo! I'm sorry for insulting you like that," Haru sobbed, "I don't think you're THAT lousy. I mean, you're a bit mean but…."

The words he just said finally registered into her brain, "Wait! So…I'm staying?!"

He nodded. "You will stay underground with Kyoko-chan and help her with chores including laundry and cooking…" Tsuna paused, silently wondering if the mood was right appropriate enough for humor. "-We'll even consider your CPR skills."

The room filled with laughter as Haru's face colored a gentle pink.

* * *

Some of her scent was still lingering…Without thinking, he buried his face into the jacket, inhaling as much of her scent as he could.

It was soft and created a warm feeling against his cold skin.

'Che, stupid woman…to help the one trying to kill you…' She should've just left me…

Hibari Kyouya…of course, he would be displeased. The pain from the sun would be a small pin prick compared to HIS wrath.

He shivered, to his dismay, thinking about the last time he angered the higher-ranked vampire.

If the pure-blood chose to, the prefect could kill him, cut off all of his limbs before Gokudera even has time to react, puncture a gaping hole where his once-beating heart was…tear his soul apart until the prefect ultimately end his wretched life.

…But Hibari wouldn't award him with death.

Being a pure-blood, Hibari had the power to read the minds of other non-pure-bloods and humans. He knew that Gokudera wanted death. He knew that the gray-haired monster hated his cursed life and his unrelenting craving for human blood and until Gokudera outlives his usefulness, Hibari would refuse to kill him.

The jacket…it would be impossible to keep it from the mind-reading prefect…

* * *

"Gahh! I'm so full!" Haru gasped out, reclining in her chair. She never meant to eat so much….screw her diet! Yamamoto's hand-rolled sushi was too good to miss!

She smiled to herself. It all worked out so perfectly. She even met the rest of the 'Family' as Tsuna had called it; Giannini, a slightly odd man but extremely experienced in handling machinery, Bianchi, an amazingly beautiful woman but with the saddest eyes Haru'd everseen, Shamal, a nice but perverted(Haru learned after their first meeting) doctor who apparently doesn't treat guys…(why'd Tsuna bring him in the first place then?), and of course, Dino and Romario and a couple of others (who were off to mourn for Lucas' death.)

Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother went to Italy a week ago to confirm negotiations with the Italian vampires. Apparently, a Fuuta was expected later.

She was supposed to stay with Kyoko for several months anyways, so her mother wouldn't worry about her just yet. For several months, she would help as much as she could. After that, Haru would return to her normal life.

"Grinning to yourself? That's so creepy."

Haru turned around, surprised and slightly hurt at Tsuna's comments.

But it was said in a teasing tone. He smiled. "Kidding…you're smile's pretty nice."

The others were out back to their work (with the exception of Shamal who left to his room to his secret collection of porn magazines.)

"Tsuna-san-"

"You can just call me Tsuna or at least add the –kun," he casually ran his hand back his unnaturally spiky hair, "That's what everyone else calls me."

Tsuna…. Haru blushed, wondering if this was considered flirting. "Haru prefers to call you Tsuna-san." There it was again, her unbreakable habit of talking in third person.

He nodded, but his eyes drifted on something else….rather, he seemed to be concentrating on a certain childhood friend.

"Did you ask Kyoko-chan out yet?"

"Eh?!" His attention was back to the brunette girl now. A slightly red color painted his cheeks, complimenting the beautiful orange in his eyes.

The answer was obvious. _Not yet…_ Haru grinned cheekily. "I see…"

"I-it's not what you think!" It was slightly comical to see such a normally composed boy become so flushed over a single question.

Her grin only grew wider. It was as if Tsuna added fuel to the fire. "Oh really?" Even with the several days she got to know the boy, it was already pretty obvious. Haru wasn't dumb. She noticed the occasional looks he gave her friend and the gentleness in his voice particularly when he spoke to Kyoko. Sometimes, she even though she saw Kyoko return the affectionate look.

Without thinking, Tsuna reached his arms out.

A pair of hands grabbed Haru on the shoulder, gentle but firm.

"There's nothing going on between us. She's my good friend, and I'm willing to even die for her…but that's the same thing with everyone else, Yamamoto-kun, Gok-….Dino, Romario, Bianchi…even you. For the sake of my friends, I have to do everything I can to protect them."

Tsuna's touch was warm, nothing compared to the coldness of a vampire's touch. Now it was Haru's turn to blush.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko popped from the kitchen. She'd insisted that Haru rest that day and offered to do the cleaning. "Could you help with the dishes?"

And the vampire-hunter's hands were off Haru's shoulders. "Don't push yourself too hard, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna turned his back on Haru.

* * *

"So you failed to bring her to me." His voice was monotonous, emotionless and yet Gokudera could sense the seething anger hidden behind the calm face.

The gray-haired vampire refused to meet him in the eye, knowing very well that the pure-blood prefect was already peering into his mind. He struggled to empty his mind of thoughts of that morning.

"My apologies." It was forced out and they both knew it.

Hibari smirked, twirling the sky blue jacket into the air with a steel tonfa before catching it gracefully. "Very well. For now, I'll be satisfied with this…cloth…next time, I won't be as forgiving."

There were already dozens of bruises and cuts spilling immortal blood on Hayato. He clenched his fist. "Yes…master…"

An angry glint flashed before his eyes before it was replaced with nothingness.

Hibari nodded, a sign showing that he was allowed to leave. Gokudera was more than glad to leave and he did so, careful not to betray his emotions as he shut the door behind him.

The black-haired vampire yawned. "Kusakabe."

In a flash a figure with an Elvis-like hairdo appeared at his side, "Hai, Kyou-san?" Kusakabe prided himself on being the only one able to call the pure-blood Kyou-san openly and survive to tell the tale to others. However, he did not dare show his face to Hibari until Gokudera left because three people in one room was considered a crowd. Hibari, who hated grouping together and considered it something weaklings do, would've attacked otherwise. He bowed low, his absurd hair almost touching the floor.

"Find more about this…" Hibari read the embroidery etched onto the jacket. "-Miura Haru." He casually tore off part of the sleeve and tossed it to the bewildered subordinate. "This is her scent."

Kusakabe almost choked. The scent the gray-haired vampire carried with him earlier seemed to be strengthened a hundred times. With shaky hands, Kusakabe managed to grasp the cloth without exposing his fangs but couldn't help forming images of spilling the owner's blood in his mind in front of the mind-reading vampire.

As if on cue, Hibari glanced up sharply. "No harm is to fall upon the prey. I want her…untouched."

Instantly, the violent images were wrenched from the subordinate's thoughts as Kusakabe bowed again before leaving as well. "As you wish."

Alone in the empty room, the pure-blood vampire relaxed in his reclining chair.

"Hibari, Hibari!" From the open window, a tiny yellow bird casually flew in and perched on his shoulder, unaware of the possible danger it was in.

"Miura Haru…" He smiled. But this was not a pleasant smile one would give to a friend. No, it was an eerie and cruel smile that emitted danger. "I wonder what fool she is to make MY slave disobey my orders…"

The jacket was instantly ripped to shreds, and the pieces burned.

* * *

Reborn Omake Theater:

DBSG: The results for the fourth official Character popularity poll are out!  
Tsuna: (blushes happily) I'm first this time!  
Reborn: (punches Tsuna in face) Don't be to proud of yourself. It's because you came out so much in the manga.  
Tsuna: (pouts) (mutters) Che! I don't want to hear that from you. You're not even in this story yet.  
Reborn: Did you say something? (evil glint in eyes)  
Hibari: How dare they make me second place this time! (takes out tonfas)  
Tsuna: !!Put that away Hibari-san! That's dangerous!  
Hibari: But if I exterminate the person in first place, then the position will go to me...  
Tsuna: Why are you talking like I'm some kind of parasite? (Hibari advances) You can't do this, Hibari-san! This story is only rated T for teens!  
Gokudera: Jyuudaime! I'll protect you!  
Tsuna: Gokudera-kun!  
Gokudera: Hehe...I got third place this time! I beat the baseball idiot by five places! This time, I'll beat up that Hibari for you!  
Hibari: Slave, you're mine remember? I turned you into a vampire, forcing you to work for me.  
Gokudera:...  
Tsuna:...  
Reborn:...bakka...

(Somewhere in a corner)  
Mukuro: (sniffs) How could I lose to Gokudera? It's humiliating enough, losing to the stupid bird-man.


	6. Chapter 6

DBSG: Sighs....so much homework....anyways...for my byakuranxTsuna story....my partner/friend is feeling a bit depressed at the latest chapter of the series. After she recovers, the next chapter might be updated.

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Mukuro tries to seduce Tsuna in a pineapple costume.

* * *

Haru was 7.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Let's play hide-and-seek!" A seven-year old Kyoko chan squeeled happily.

"Tch! Only little kids play tag," Hana scoffed, folding her arms across her chest in a superior manner.

"Ne, Hana-chan, we ARE kids. Let's play. I'll even be 'it' this time," Haru begged.

Hana sighed. "Okay, count to 20 then."

As Haru counted to 20, she heard the eager scuffling of feet as her friends ran off to look for a good hiding spot.

"18...19...20! Here I come!"

There was a rustling of the wind. Haru stopped. It had suddenly become eeriely silent.

"Are you having fun?"

Someone was there. A man?...But why would a man be interested in a 7-year-old girl?

The figure reached out a slender hand. There was another gentle breeze and the man's hair blew softly with the wind.

_Beautiful_...Hesitantly, she took his hand.

* * *

Gokudera knew that vampire...Fuuta...one of Italy's pureblood vampires. The seemingly young boy had the unique ability of being able to 'rank' anyone.

_The rank you are in at being Sawada Tsunayoshi's righthand man is...out of range._

Gokudera winced. Fuuta had been right. There was no way he could be Tsuna's right-hand man now...especially since he was Hibari Kyouya's slave.

But...why was he in Japan?

Positioning himself so that the wind was in his favor, the gray-haired vampire silently followed the Italian vampire.

Several times, Fuuta turned around in alarm only to see no one.

"Yo, Fuuta!"

This voice...The impure vampire blood running through Gokudera's veins was drained from his face.

Yamamoto Takeshi popped out of a bush casually. Only ten feet away from where the vampire was hiding. "It's been a while...you grew an inch taller."

Fuuta scoffed, knowing that the Japanese swordsman was teasing him again. Not something wise to do so against a pure blood vampire- He pushed the arrogant thoughts out of his mind. Nevertheless, he sighed in relief. "I came as soon as I heard about the newcomer. You'll probably want some rankings."

"Ahahah, thanks. You read my mind, Fuuta."

Newcomer? Hayato frowned. His instincts told him they were talking about the girl...Ha...ru... The memory of fresh blood invaded his mind once again. "Urgh!" He took a step backwards, struggling to banish the thought.

_Snap!_

Amazingly, Fuuta seemed unfazed, but Takeshi wasn't, his hearing even comparable to a real vampire's. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Did the swordsman hear him? The vampire silently cursed and held his breath, though naturally, his respiratory system didn't require oxygen.

Yamamoto's eyes were on the Italian vampire again. "You remember how to get the hideout, right?" Fuuta nodded. "Go ahead first. I want to check something before I go back."

By now, Hayato's vampiric instincts were screaming at him to leap out of the tree he was hiding behind and slit Takeshi's throat. It was more than likely that the Vongola's best swordsman had noticed him.

And yet, Yamamoto didn't move as he watched the brunette vampire fade into teh distance. Then he stared into another direction, directly opposite of where the gray-haired monster was hiding.

A burst of hope. Maybe Gokudera wasn't noticed yet. Maybe Yamamoto hadn't heard the treacherous twig after all.

His questions were answered as there was a sudden rustling in the grass and he barely dodged as the oak tree concealing him was slashed into two.

Shit.

Gokudera looked ahead to meet the piercing gaze of his enemy. His silver gun was out and ready in his hand.

"...Gokudera...."

* * *

So this is Miura Haru? Fuuta gulped. So this was where the delicious scent was coming from. It'd been over 150 years before he'd last craved human blood.

Bianchi looked at the Italian vampire from the corner of her eye suspiciously. Well...that was to be expected especially after her only brother was turned into one of 'them' and her 'lover' was violently murdered by a pureblood. She didn't dare trust vampires anymore.

"Hahi? You can rank me?" Haru asked curiously, her deep brown eyes widening in amazement. Frankly, she was quite terrified of the thought of being close to a vampire, but Fuuta looked to innocent and cute to be much of a threat. Besides, evenn Kyoko said that it was safe. He no longer craved human blood.

The dirty-blonde vampire blinked his eyes to clear his thoughts. His lust for her blood was pushed behind as well. He would just have to feed on another bear later.

Tsuna spoke up. "We just want the basics, nothing too complicated, please, Fuuta-kun."

Fuuta nodded wordlesslly and his eyes became blank and lifeless.

"Miura Haru; female, age 17. Cooking skill is #37 in Japan, cleaning skills #117 in the world, CPR skills....#199 out of 200-"

There was an embarrassed cough as Haru blushed, causing a giggle from Kyoko and a small smile from Tsuna.

"-nursing skills currently in the top ten, laundry skills in the top 50's-"

Haru began to grow excited. "Is there anything more interesting about me? Like my top fighting skill?"

"don't,...Haru-" Tsuna warned.

"-top offensive ability is....giving opponent CPR..."

"......."

The room erupted in laughter while Haru scowled in slight disappointment. Even Bianchi gave in and chuckled softly, her grip on a plate of mysterious shapes and sizes (with purple gas emitting from it) loosening.

The tension in the room was lifted. All was fine. It would be only a matter of minutes before Yamamoto came back from whatever he was doing.

But Fuuta twitched as a sudden spasm overcame him. Something was wrong. Even in his trance, he still felt the desire for blood. Fuuta frowned. "-the taste of Haru's blood is ranged in the top ten..."

.....what?

The laughter froze. The relaxed grins transformed in to open-mouthed gasps of horror.

Outside, the weather darkened and it started to drizzle. Almost instantly, the drizzle turned into rain and thunder shook.

Rain....Fuuta doubled over-and fainted.

* * *

The gray-haired vampire turned his back on the swordsman, his eyes filled with pain. Gokudera longed to leave, longed to be elsewhere, but the vampire blood within him forced him to obey his pure-blood master.

"Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto lowered his katana. Even despite the lack of sunlight, the pointed edge of the weapon gleamed.

"I have nothing to say to you, human," Gokudera spat out. His voice turned cold. "step aside before I kill you." His eyes turned a cold pale green, and the grip on the steel gun tightened. _Please...just move...._

"No."

"What?"

"No! Dammit!" Takeshi refused to move.

Hayato held back a moan of anguish and struggled to keep his composition. "Do you want to be killed that badly?"

* * *

"What are these?" Hibari mused, his slender fingers teasing with the miniature dynamites that he found in his new slave's possession.

Gokudera kept his head low as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. "They're dynamites...you light them...and throw them at enemies."

"Oh? Like this?" The prefect slammed the tiny weapons into the lesser vampire's shoulder with frightening aim. If the victim was human, the bone would've shattered instantly.

Nevertheless, it stung. Gokudera winced.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to light them." Hibari's dark eyes changed to a bloody-red and in a split second, the thrown dynamites were lit.

Bang!

The gray-haired vampire hissed in pain and collapsed, grabbing his shoulder. Impure blood trickled from his wound.

There was no more amusement in the pure-blood's eyes.

"You're disgracing the vampire clan with your...toys," the prefect nodded and Kusakabe laid a small silver gun next to the fallen vampire. "Use this from now on."

Toys....Hayato clenghed his teeth. "I understand, Hibari-san."

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was strong, not someone you'd want to mess with. A perfect candidate for a hitman, the swordsman rarely lost to anyone. Even Gokudera lost count of how many times he lost to him in sparring battles before...

That was before...

Gokudera's hands were covered in blood. Yamamoto's blood. It didn't tempt him at all.

The swordman crumpled into a miserable heap, his sword lying several feet behind him. Yamamoto was still alive, barely.

The rain began to wash off the hot liquid.

"Stupid baseball nut." He proceeded to where the Vongola hideout was.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes...I know it's been a long time since I updated this story...heck it's been a long time since I updated any story.

Anyways, it was only because of a recent addiction to Hetalia....Fu...It's sad really how i check each day for youtube videos for it. Maybe it's the fact that if I had discovered it last year, then I would have gotten a better grade on my West Civ grade that slightly pisses me off. Anyways....

I am currently at a loss of what to do for my Byakuran x Tsuna story. Just as I map out what I'm going to the with the characters and everything, Amano Akira has to crush my plans through her manga. She even added motorbikes!!! T^T If anyone, ANYONE, can possibly assist me, and my dying friend on that story (even random ideas will be fine) we will be eternally grateful.

In addition, for the possible pairings for Miura Haru. She was originally supposed to be paired with Gokudera Hayato, but now it remains at question. If anyone one wants her with anyone else, other than our favorite octopus-head, please feel free to say so. Other pairings are also allowed as well. Even BL.

Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn=Love; Love strenghtens one physically and mentally. Therefore Love=Power; Power=The ability to do pullups; I do not have the ability to do pullups;Therefore, I do not own Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Fuuta-ku...Fuuta-san!" Haru gently shook the unconscious vampire. She touched the smaller vampire's forehead and pulled away quickly in shock. It was cold, colder than a human's normal body temperature. She should've expected that.

"It must be raining outside?" Tsuna tenderly laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Hahi?"

Kyoko spoke up. "Fuuta-kun always becomes like this on rainy days. He should be okay in a couple of minutes. Apparently the rain affects his rankings as well."

Bianchi roughly picked up the sleeping Fuuta. If she was any less gentle, it would've seemed as if the beautiful woman was disgusted, almost frightened of the small boy. "I'll take him to the guest room."

Tsuna nodded, though it did not matter as Bianchi turned around without waiting for an answer. Bianchi was a smart woman. She's not the type of person who would let emotions control her actions no matter how much she despised vampires to the very bone. Besides, Fuuta was a 'good' vampire. He was only trying to help and there is a possibility that the rain might've already messed up several of Haru's rankings.

But...when DID it start raining?

The sudden alarm interrupted everyone's identical train of thoughts as a computer-generated voice cried out as loud as it could in its monotonous voice, "Intruder alert, Intruder!"

"What?!" The Vongola boss yelled out in surprise. How could a monster sneak in so easily? Wasn't Takeshi outside a while ago too? If an intruder got in, then that meant that Yamamoto... "Shit! Kyoko! Get Dino!"

Startled by the unpredicted alarm as well as the normally passive boy's outrage, the short haired girl ran out to fetch the blonde vampire hunter. Wordlessly, but panicked, Tsuna momentarily forgot the other girl's existence as he tugged on his gloves before rushing towards the opposite direction, most likely to warn Bianchi to protect the currently defenseless Fuuta, leaving the stunned Haru stunned and by herself.

"Eh?" What just happened? As if answering her mental question, the lights went off, only to be replaced immediately with the emergency lighting, leaving the room a bit dimmer than before. The alarm was still warning everyone about the unwelcome intruder....A vampire?

Shivering by the unwanted idea, on impulse, she hastily shut the door Tsuna left open, just in case... If what Fuuta said was true and her blood really indeed taste as mentioned, then...

Before she could even finish her thought, the cold touch of metal on the back of her neck made her flung her back in to reality. She squeaked in surprise and jerked her head away to relieve herself of the .foreign feeling.

"Don't move."

The order came too late and Haru whirled around, desperate to at least get a good look at the intruder's face. She desperately hoped that it was really a prank from perhaps Dino, or even Yamamoto. Anyone but those dreadful monst- "It's you!"

'_It's you?' Was the human stupid?_ "I told you not to move, idiot!" The vampire bit back a snarl. He wasn't exactly in the safest place at the moment. A lair full of vampire-hunters who declared him a traitor was not the place for him to be loud. Gokudera cleared his throat, attempting to approach a different tactic. "I will seriously kill you if you-"

Something white was thrown at his face before he could finish. Instinctively, his hand grasped the object before it could hit it's target, not that it would've really mattered. A sour and bitter scent immediately invaded his nostrils. "Garlic?" For Christ's sake, did the girl really believe that-

"Hah! I got you now, monster!" Haru declared, particularly relieved that she had decided to take one or two of the smelly bulbs from the kitchen, just in case. If it truly did work against vampires then the the stench was worth it.

However, her hopes were crushed in the same way Hayato crushed the garlic within his fist. Garlic, contrary to popular belief, has no special effect on vampires. It just smells nauseating to them, whose sense of smell was ten times keener that of a normal human's.

For a second, the girl was at a loss of words. For a second before a slightly manical grin crossed her lips. "Then, I bet you won't be able to touch me with THIS in my hands." She dug into her pocket to reveal a quite crudely made cross.

For a moment, the gray-haired vampire was tempted to smack the girl on the top of her head like he always did with a certain baseball idiot. **For a moment**. It probably wouldn't turn out very well if he did. "Those are just folk legends."

Haru reached into her back pocket where her last 'weapon' remained.

"So is holy water."

She froze. A half-empty water bottle fell the floor with a clatter, rolling side to side a couple of times before stopping completely. And she realized that she was screwed. "KYAHHHHHHH!"

Now this, he wasn't prepared for. Gokudera instinctively, clasped his hands over his oversensitive ears at the blood-curdling scream. "Stop it!"

As if that would stop her. "Tsuna! The vampires are gonna kill me!" The brunette howled at the top of her lungs. Hopefully at least someone, preferably Tsuna or Dino, would hear her cry for help and come to her rescue. As much as she hated doing such a cowardly act, there really was no other option in which she would ultimately end up unscathed.

He grabbed the screaming girl by the shoulders. It would only be a matter of time before someone heard. Both of them knew that. "No one's going to kill you, dammit!" What was he saying? Of course the girl would be killed eventually. It would only be a matter of time...

"Kyahhh!Tsu-na! Tsu-na! Tsuu-naa-"

Something cold pressed against her lips, cutting off her scream entirely. The noise died down immediately. Her eyes widened as her breath was taken away. A kiss? She just lost her first kiss...to a murderer? And yet...

The useless cross, forgotten ages ago, slipped through her fingers, meeting the ground with a clang.

Several seconds later, after he was positively sure that there would be no more outbursts, he remembered that humans needed air and broke away, silently savoring the taste of her skin and at the same time regretting his rash actions. There were other ways to shut her up. This would not go unpunished to Hibari.

"You...you jerk!" Haru hissed, her head suddenly spinning. Oh, how she wanted to slap oh-so perfect pale face of his. Doing so would seriously result in her death. She wrenched free of his grip in a desperate last take on escape, but startled wobbling as the room refused to stop spinning.

_I should've left him in the sun..._ and she fainted.

"Oi!" Gokudera grabbed her before she hit the floor. It was just a temporary method of shutting her up. Stupid female didn't have to faint.

The girl's lips, still swollen from the rough impact earlier, were parted slightly, her throat bare and vulnerable. His tongue slid over his lips He could easily hear the red blood flowing underneath. It wouldn't take much effort to break through the delicate skin. The thought was immediately banished from his mind.

Hayato growled to himself and tried to keep his fangs from protruding. Stupid girl was trying to seduce him. And even worse, he almost gave in to temptation.

"Haru-chan?" The door opened, revealing a panting and sweating Kyoko. "I heard screaming..."

Shit! The green-eyed vampire slung his hostage carelessly over his shoulder and prepared for the worst. Kyoko was harmless. Nothing would change whether or not he killed her.

It took a split second for the poor girl to realize the situation as she took in the sight of her childhood friend about to get abducted by someone who was once a friend. She didn't gasp. Kyoko should've expected this to happen. Vampires are dangerous monsters. Many of her friends and family were already murdered cruelly; Haru's death was inevitable. But she took a step back hesitantly, most likely to prepare to call for anyone, preferably Tsuna. "Gokudera-ku-"

Kyoko's breath was cut off as the vampire struck her on the back of her neck gently, just enough to knock her out.

The unresponsive body crumpled to the floor. Haru whimpered into Gokudera's back as if she regained consciousness and realized what had just happened, but a sharp pinch to her side proved otherwise. A drop of immortal blood splattered to the floor as the pale-skinned vampire realized (to his horror) that he was unconsciously struggling to keep himself from turning on the prey.

Another dry swallow. It was time to leave.

* * *

The mysterious man gently lifted the seven year old girl into his arms. Oddly, she felt at ease with this stranger who continued to stroke her soft brown locks while taking in her scent.

Haru didn't struggle at all. Rather, she wrapped her arms around his neck into a hug in a trance-like state.

The man smiled. "Happy-Birthday....Haru-chan." He tilted his head to lightly peck her cheek.

* * *

She felt cloth...The cotton felt unbelievably nice against her skin. No, the texture was wrong; polyester?

It was silk. Sleepily, she grasped a fistful of the mass of softness and rubbed her cheeks against the delicate material. It felt so nice.....

....wait.

Haru's eyes burst open, sleep instantly gone from her panicked brown orbs. "Why is their silk?" Of course, she would get no answer. She never expected one, anyway.

It was dark, barely bright enough for her to see and yet she could tell that she wasn't on top of in her room, or anywhere close to it; nor the room that Tsuna had given her. She was in a windowless, dark room that was clearly radiating with the word 'sinister.'

"Where am I?" Another unanswered question. Haru tried to get off the bed but a tug of blankets prevented her from doing so and she realized that she was literally in the center of a silk cocoon. She thought she had broken the habit of rolling in her sleep!

Time passed as she attempted to wriggle herself free from her tiny prison of blankets. "Gahh!" **Thump**. She rolled off the edge of the bed. Haru winced in pain and blinked back tears not yet spilled. At least the fall helped free her from the blanket's clutch.

A small laugh...

"Who's there?!" Haru cried out, fearing for the worst. She winced and licked the colored bruise on her lips. _If it's that stupid green-eyed jerk, I swear I'll-_

A figure came into view. It wasn't Gokudera. "It took you a while to realize didn't it, human?" A cruel smile formed on her captor's lips. His cold smile matched the cold words.

Haru's eyes widened as she stared at the floor directly, afraid of looking at the intruder, yet knowing what she would see.

The captor laughed again and there was not a hint of malice detected in his voice. Even so, that did not help prevent the series of shakings that ruptured within her body. "Look at me," he said with a hint of annoyance, "Or should I make it so that you can never see again, with the image of only me embedded in your mind?"

This was not an empty threat. Haru slowly averted her eyes from the designs of the silk fabric that suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world and a light gasp escaped her lips. She really expected this, but that did not keep her from looking in surprise at the pureblood leader of Namimori. Tsuna had warned her of him before. His cold yet handsome face was all too familiar to her.

"Hibari Kyouya..."

Then, Miura Haru knew she was going to die.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was NOT Beta'd so if anyone wants to remark about any errors please be free to comment.(goes off to die in corner)

Reborn OMAKE:

Haru: Why didn't the garlic work???(tears up)

Gokudera: Are you serious?! Garlic (Wacks her on the head)

Haru: Itai! I thought you weren't going to hit me you jerk!

Gokudera: When did I say that?! I only thought that. Wait...You could read my mind? What are you, you monster?!

Haru:........That's not something I want to hear for YOU of all people!

(Tackles Gokudera)

Kyoko: (Opens door) What's wrong, Haru-chan? I heard noi-

Sees erotic image of Haru pinning Gokudera to the floor, both of them sweating and panting.  
Haru: Kyo-

(Door slams shut)

Kyoko: I'm sorry! I didn't see anything! Please continue with..whatever you guys were doing!!!!

(Runs away crying to Tsuna)

Gokudera, Haru: Nooooooooooo!!!!

Meanwhile in a school far far away.

Hibari:.....I must get ready for the arrival of my beautiful slave and my new pet. Kusakabe!

(Kusakabe appears out of nowhere)

Hibari: Prepare, handcuffs, ropes, blindfolds, and candles! (grins evilly)


	8. Chapter 8

To my utter surprise and disbelief, I have successfully managed to complete another chapter that didn't take another couple of months to write.

Yep, i admit that of all my preferred STRAIGHT couples in Hitman Reborn, GokuderaxHaru is definitely my favorite. Actually I like her with almost anyone in the series except for Tsuna. Wierd....

Anyways unless a secret band of aliens abduct me and brainwash me into liking something else...or if I just get bored by my self...this story will PROBABLY (not 100% sure) end up as a GokuHaru story with probably a bit of onesided love for Haru?

And maybe a bit of bl references? (not so much that one would actually point at the screen and scream at my lousy attempts)...probably...

(Takes deep breath):

AriellaxCastral: Dude, you just sparked my endless imagination of Xanxus x Haru~! XD

x-MinRi-x : ahahah i liked the omake too. I finally got out of my writer's block, so prepare to be blinded by much GokuHaru love!!...after this chap. though...too much Hibari...

anyoneXHaru lover: Yeah... i was in a serious writer's block but now i think I'm over it. It might take a while for the chapters though :)

GoldenDragonClouds : ....I see you in school...what can i say -__-'.....ahaahah kidding XD!

Disclaimer: I own only my clothes and this computer. (screen cracks)....shit

* * *

Gokudera Hayato clenched his fists tightly. The girl, Haru, probably wouldn't make it through this day. That sadistic vampire rarely let his victims go unharmed. No, Hibari Kyouya would most likely rape her, or if she's not to his taste, torture her, and then rip her apart to pieces before devouring the leftovers like he did to all of his prey.

It wasn't fair for her, coming all the way here to visit her friends only to fall victim to Hibari's (and his) obsession.

"Gokudera-kun."

The gray-haired boy flinched at the easy-going familiarity of Kusakabe's tone.

Though Gokudera was always cautious against the usually stoic older man, Kusakabe never seemed to raise an eyebrow towards his direction; as if he didn't view Hayato as much of a threat. That bothered the once proud ex-vampire-hunter quite a bit, but he refused to show that he was miffed by the lack of attention.

"Kyoya-san is very pleased that you completed your mission successfully this time. He will consider giving you a reward after he is finished with the...goods." Hibari's subordinate informed, his sullen eyes revealing what would happen, or what has already happened.

* * *

To Hibari Kyoya, there were 2 types of human beings in life: The ones who begged for their life to be spared at the cost of another's...and the ones who were willing to sacrifice themselves for the ones they loved.

He would normally torture the 1st type, and sneer at the pitiful beings while listening to their pleas or cries before finishing them off in the most grotesque way possible. But he hated the apathetic ones who cared not for themselves. In reality, there was only one type of humans: the 1st type. Hibari would make humans of the 2nd type suffer even more, break more of their bones, have them scream in pain more until they revert back to the 1st category.

The trembling human girl in front of him was probably of the 1st category. Small and weak, and with amazingly soft brown eyes, it was hard to believe that such a weak herbivore, as Hibari would like to call those he considered weaker, could be the vessel of such tempting blood.

And yet, even Hibari himself could barely prevent his watering fangs from protruding from his mouth. The desire to fall into temptation and begin a bloody feeding frenzy was strong, especially because of the close proximity of the girl. Such a delicious scent...

With a slender finger, the pureblood gently touched her cheek out of curiosity. It was soft, as if untouched. As expected the skin immediately colored a light red and she flinched away from the touch, only to have the unwanted digit rubbing against her skin once more. The finger moved downwards to trace the outline of her reddening lips.

Hibari frowned and withdrew from her causing a relieved sight to escape from her assaulted lips. There was another scent mixed with hers, and he knew that it wasn't that of another mortal.

So the herbivore of a vampire did touch her. "I'll have to punish him again later," he breathed out silently to himself.

"E-excuse...me-"

The pureblood glanced sharply at the girl. So she still had the strength to speak? Perhaps she was of the 2nd type.

Haru nearly choked at the cold glare her kidnapper sent her as she felt waves of chills creep up her spine. "My blood tastes good to...vampires like you...right?" What was she saying? This would only shorten her time to live. Her death was unavoidable and she knew it. But, Haru could only hope that the others, namely Kyoko and Tsuna, were doing better her. If not...

Hibari raised an eyebrow quizzically as if he was a student who was asked a particularly obvious question by a University teacher. He refused to agree with her though. "And if it does?"

Haru clenched her fists and tried, unsuccessfully, to force the fear away. "You can have it...my blood I mean. I won't fight back."

Was this girl trying to make a deal with HIM? His eyes flooded with apparent disappointment. He preferred it when his food screamed. It was when they screamed for mercy, or for death, when he chose to sink his teeth in his prey to end their miserable life. But still...The pureblood glanced at the mortal; the determination in her brown orbs was genuine and Hibari wondered what they would look like filled with despair. "...and?"

Her statement was answered with a question, not a downright refusal. Perhaps this was good. "J-just...please...don't hurt Tsu...the Namimori citizens anymore. Haru was shaking by the time she finished her sentence and her throat refused to let out anymore words.

The girl really was serious in making a deal with him! He resisted the urge to laugh. "You're not in a position to make such a deal. What can you possibly offer that I cannot get by myself?"

To his obvious expectation and delight the once determined pools of brown immediately filled with angst. Such beautiful warm colors were more attractive when in pain. The sadistic vampire felt a dull scratching in his throat and remembered his thirst. Soon, it would all be over. The breathtaking sight was ephemeral and would soon be sullied with splashes of red. It was these times when Hibari was glad of being a pureblood gifted with the ability to read minds. He wanted to listen to those fleeting desperate thoughts that would soon race through her mind before fading away to oblivion....

Nothing.....Only pure white

Hibari frowned, the bloodlust fading away slightly. This time, he concentrated on the girl, searching for any cracks. None. He really couldn't read the mind of the weak human girl at all. Either that or the stupid girl really had nothing in her mind...how...curious.

There was a light thud as a pair of cold hands roughly picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. Even though she'd just promised not to, she couldn't help it; a yelp erupted from her lips and nails and teeth clawed and bit at her attacker, a bit ironic considering the situation.

Despite all the struggling it took less than a second before he easily managed to pin Haru's arms above her head with one hand while the other still traced the soft outline of her lips.

"So you're willing to give me your whole being to me in return for the safety of your pathetic herbivore friends?" He sneered. No one was that unselfish. Selfishness was a common factor throughout all humans and vampires alike. To willingly throw away her own life for the protection of others...what a joke.

"Yes." If it's for Kyoko, then yes...

Slap!

The sudden force of the stronger man's hand against her cheek roughly sent her head banging against the wall at the edge of the bed. Stars seemed to circle in front of Haru's eyes as she struggled to focus.

He pressed his lips against her wrist, marveling at the smooth flow of her life's essence. The skin was so delicate, like paper...no, like a flower petal. It was a wonder how Hayato managed to carry the girl without giving into desire.

No...he didn't. The scent of the grey-haired slave, though nearly gone by now, still remained. "I'll put your deal into consideration-"

There was a sharp jab against her earlobe, causing a gasp to escape from the assaulted victim. Her hands immediately reached to the throbbing area.

"An....earing" The heck? He hadn't bitten her...at least not yet. For a second there, she nearly breathed out a sigh of relief. That wouldn't have ended out well.

The metal was cold to the touch, mirroring Hibari's. Her shaking fingers could barely make out the form of a cross, with several designs etched into the silver. She tugged at it and a huge jolt of pain followed, causing her hand to immediately withdraw from her stinging ear.

The surprised and slightly pained look on the girl's face was priceless that the black-haired pureblood couldn't help smirking. He especially liked the pained expression. It suited the girl."It would certainly be a shame to drain everything away at once." A finger reached out and caressed the loose locks of hair that escaped from her hair tie in mock gentleness.

"W-what?" Perhaps she didn't hear clearly. Her ears were still ringing from the sudden pain and her eyes were still blurred from the earlier slam to the wall.

The pureblood vampire growled in annoyance. "Are you deaf? Or perhaps stupid? You will remain here as my own personal little pet until your blood no longer interests me." A hand was brought to her gaping mouth as he ran her tongue along a vein on her wrist. As expected, this only strengthened the burning in his throat.

_Pet?_ There was a long awkward silence. Then...

"Eh?!"

Another jab, this time on the wrist. For a split second, a feeling of numbness washed over Haru and she distinctly wondered if it was another unwanted piercing. Then, a wave of pain so immense that she couldn't even bring herself to scream overcame the feeling of void emptiness.

She threw her head back in agony, but sound refused to exit her throat and her eyes flooded immediately with tears, the pain of the probably concussion and earring long forgotten. Was this how Hana felt before she died?

Almost instantly, however, the pain was washed away, and a different sensation overcame the pained girl. The room started to spin, or maybe she was the one spinning. It was impossible to tell in the darkness. Her panting breath grew ragged as her free hand clenched on to the blankets even tighter.

The flaming liquid flowed down his throat with ease. Hibari could actually feel the color in his black eyes turning a tinge of golden yellow, the color a vampire's eyes would turn into when he/she was content.

A trickle of blood flowed between past his lips and down the side of her arm. He eagerly lapped it up, refusing to let a single drop go to waste.

A glance at the human...He smirked. Just as all of his previous prey, she seemed to react the same way. Perhaps his inability to read her mind wasn't anything important. It would be troublesome to overreact because of some insignificant human.

Her breath quickened. A drop of sweat tricked down her cheek almost in the form of a tear.

Maybe it was a tear. The sight was almost sensual.

And then she fainted, the initial resistance completely faded away.

Hibari sighed in disappointment, forcing himself to break away reluctantly. A little more taken away and the human would've died.

The girl was definitely the 2nd type. Willing to sacrifice herself for the lives of her...friends? Bullshit.

The scent of blood was still strong in the air. He would need to heal the wound before any more was wasted.

"What's this?"

The mark that he'd left, it had been quite deep. Even with his treatment, it would still require around a week for it to completely fade away.

But this....

It didn't even smell new. In fact, the wound seemed as if it were already several days old...already in the process of healing.

* * *

Author's note: I had this chapter written out a while ago...but for some reason, it was really hard to type it out...eheheh....

* * *

Reborn Omake: Captured  
DBSG: So how are you feeling, now that you're finally in the lair of the vampire who wanted to kill you and drink all of your blood, Haru?Haru: Just a little bit anxious and curious. But it turned out to be okay. He even gave me an earing! I wonder if we'll be friends.  
DBSG:....that was sarcasm wasn't it...  
Haru: Yep. Does the word 'Shit' answer your question?  
Gokudera: I don't want to hear that from you! I didn't even come out that much in this chapter!  
Haru: Maybe it's because you've been demoted to a side character.  
Gokudera: (bursts with incoherent angry noises)  
Hibari: I have it the worst. I play an evil sadistic psycho who is addicted to SM play...I didn't even get to use my stash of handcuffs and candles! Stupid girl, why'd you faint so quickly?! on second thought...(grins evilly) we're here now, aren't we?  
Gokudera: Everybody run! Hibari reverted back into sadistic mode! He-

(The following content has been blocked for the sake of the young readers out there with poor heart conditions and/or low tolerance for BDSM)


	9. Chapter 9

"Aargh!" Tsuna screamed out loud in frustration, knocking over a couple of chairs in the process. The rain had stopped quite a while ago and the revived Fuuta confirmed the unwelcome scent in the air to have belonged to Gokudera Hayato. He came alone apparently...but the vampire didn't leave emptyhanded. The scent was mingling with that of the disappeared Haru.

How could he have let the enemy take her away?

Bianchi didn't even dare look up at the loud thump and continued to tend to the unconscious Yamamoto and Kyoko. She let her long hair cover her eyes to prevent others from seeing the pain in her eyes. But, one didn't need to look at her to know how miserable she was. Hayato had betrayed them once more and now, the only solution left was to get rid of that monster. She would do nothing to stop that.

The brunette vampire hunter growled, his anger still not diminished yet. He was beyond rage now. Didn't he swear that he'd protect Haru? Didn't he promise that nothing bad would happen to her?

He punched a wall furiously, and immediately regretted it. Yamamoto and Kyoko (Oh god...Kyoko, how will she react when she wakes) still have not awakened.

Fuuta winced. The raw emotions Tsuna was feeling were so intense that it almost hurt. A mixture of shock, outrage, guilt and above all, pure anger stirred the air, making it nearly unbearable. "Tsuna-nii" He gulped, hoping that their 4 year friendship would keep the raging vampire hunter from turning on him," Forgive me...It's probably my fault."

"Tsuna-kun.."

At the sound of Kyoko's cracking voice, Tsuna whirled around, his anger nearly evaporating. "Kyoko, don't try to move. Get some rest."

There was a rustling of bedsheets as Kyoko moved her hand towards Tsuna's. He flinched at the touch before cradling her hand tenderly as one would to his lover.

"Gokudera-kun...took her," Kyoko whispered before sitting upright.

Bianchi dropped the plate she was holding in her shaking hands. No one bothered to pick up the pieces and they laid there glistening in the light and blood.

"It must've been Kyouya's orders." Dino entered the room, followed by Romario. "There's no way Gokudera would even think about going against us so easily unless it was under a pureblood's orders." Of course, there was also the possibility that their ex-comrade fell into temptation and was merely after the girl's blood.

"We have to get her back before it's too late...if it isn't too late already." A small group of hunters without reinforcements against literally a school of vampires. They wouldn't be able to succeed alone. The orange-eyed hunter faced Fuuta once more. There was no longer any emotion shown on his face other than determination. "Is it possible to ask for help from the Italian vampires?"

Fuuta's eyes widened. "Impossible. I mean, there are only a handful of purebloods left in the world. Even spilling a drop of one's blood would cause an uproar among the entire population. It's too risky."

Tsuna pointed at Yamamoto angrily. "You've seen what those...those MONSTERS did to Takeshi! And that was probably just one of them. We can't rescue her alone!"

Calmly, the peace maker Romario placed a stern hand on Tsuna's shoulder to refrain the boy from frightening Kyoko any further. "Sawada-san, please calm down and think about this logically."

In a sense, Romario was correct. The vampire boss of Namimori and the leader of Kokuyo are direct descendents of the oldest known pureblood nobles. Attacking them would bring the wrath of every other vampires. A human would never get away with even daring to harm one.

"That's it!" He stood up abruptly, eyes widening in realization.

"Eh?"

Fuuta, Dino, come with me. Romario and Bianchi stay and watch over the others." Tsuna yanked his gloves on.

"Tsuna," Dino warned, "Let's not be too hasty now." He knew what the boy was thinking. It was clear in his eyes.

"There's no other way."

"We could always make another plan." The blonde hunter protested

Fuuta scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Tsuna-nii, what's going on?" Why was the look in Tsuna's brilliant orange orbs a mixture of determination and...fear?

"We're going to have a talk with Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

When Haru awoke later, only God knows how long she was unconscious, she realized two things. One, the bossy black-haired jerk was no longer sinking his teeth in her; and two, the aforementioned black-haired jerk wasn't even here. Also, in his place, a terrible pang of hunger hit her side like a tsunami.

How long had it been since she was captured? It couldn't have been more than a day. Nevertheless, it was impossible to tell from the lack of clocks or windows.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. It didn't look like Hibari wanted to kill her just yet. She was safe for the moment....or perhaps, it would've been less painful if he'd just killed her from the stop. She would soon find out.

_~Growl~_

Haru grasped her stomach as if doing so would somehow magically erase the hunger. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping much....and she was thirsty too.

The longest a human could survive without food was about a week. However, without water...At this rate, she probably wouldn't last for more than three days. She silently wondered if the demonic fiend let her live just to starve her to death in such a cruel manner.

Pause. Was she allowed to leave the room? The fear of facing a certain monster's fury held her back for a split second but eventually hunger mixed with thirst won over.

The brunette girl gingerly stepped off the bed, hoping to God, if there really was one (but what kind of sadistic God would force her to go through this torture), that the floor didn't creak. Her breathing slowly became in sync to the steps as she tiptoed as quietly as she could to her only possible exit. To her surprise, the wooden door was already slightly opened as if the cruel, vicious vampire was actually daring her to take a step outside.

It didn't come to a surprise that the outside was just as the dark as the inside of the room. At least there was a feeble candle burning every 10 feet, providing very poor lighting and adding to the eeriness of her surroundings.

Haru wetted her lips, fervently praying that she wouldn't regret this later in the future and hesitantly took a step outside. Nothing happened. There were no shrill sirens screeching of an escapee or traps set to harm or possibly kill. And even more relieving, there was no Hibari Kyoya to punish the girl.

"Look what we have here."

A icy cold hand darted out and grabbed the girl by the wrist. She yelped in surprise and acted upon instinct by biting into the intruder as hard as she could. Sadly, humans do not have the sharp and dangerous canines as vampires do and the act only succeeding in making the attacker smirk. "Now, now. Don't get to feisty on me. You should leave the biting to me."

Have you ever heard of the saying 'out of the frying pan and into the fire?'

Well, fuck. She was screwed.

* * *

"Haru? Haru! Where are you!" A brunette in her mid-thirties called out desperately, running from street to street. Tears streamed endlessly down her sweaty cheeks. Ten minutes earlier, a crying Kyoko claimed that the woman's precious daughter had disappeared during a simple game of hide-and-seek and was nowhere to be found.

No...NO! She will NOT lose another loved one. Not after the anniversary of her late husband's brutal murder.

Muffled sobs turned into wails of grief as she sank to her knees, begging for the return of her only daughter.

"Mom?"

The woman looked up rapidly, to look directly at the figure of her precious daughter standing only ten feet away. The girl blinked her eyes sleepily and extended her hands out towards her.

The mother wrapped her arms around the girl, shielding her from any outside threats daring to separate her daughter from her. "Miura Haru! Where have you bee- Haru...what's that on your neck?"

The last time she had checked, there had not been a dainty glass flower ornament hanging from a delicate golden chain around her daughter's neck. "A nice man gave it to me," Haru murmured sleepily, burying her face in her mother's hair.

"A-a man?" The woman's voice was quivering. It couldn't be...

"He said it was for my birthday...and that he would give me presents like this if I behave."

* * *

Another vampire... "L-Let me go," Haru ordered, trying to put on a brave work. It had the same effect as a bunny trying to scare away a hungry wolf. "I'll scream."

The figure sneered. "Go ahead. Scream all you want. Just don't come crying to me when a house full of creatures like me try to eat you."

She let out a tiny yelp in surprise at the frigid touch of stainless steel threatening to bite into her neck.

"Do so, and I will make sure to give you an extra bloody and painful death."

Haru clenched her teeth and tried to arch away from the steel, but the blade insisted on pressing against her neck just enough so that the skin didn't break yet. "H-Hibari will get mad," she pressed on further, hoping that it wasn't Hibari himself who ordered this monster to attack her.

The demon scoffed. "Hibari? I don't give a damn about that cocky-assed fool. Besides, he needs to learn." He leaned against her neck, gently blowing against the ends of her hair teasingly.

The attack happened before either of them realized it. Instantly, the blade was shattered, and the jerk was pushed into the wall by an invisible force. Over the area where the smug bastard once stood in front of the poor girl stood Hayato, his arms outstretched and fingers curled into an angry fist.

Haru had never seen him so mad. Or at least, during their few previous encounters, she had never seen such a loss of composure from her current 'savior.' (Whether he really was saving her, she would soon find out.)

"Vooi! Where are your manners, ya damn brat?!" The Varia swordsman yelled, before hacking a glob of immortal blood at the floor. He wiped his mouth with a free hand, contemplating the situation. Crap, Gokudera…of all the people. He was clearly at a disadvantage here. The blood that ran through the green-eyed bastard was stronger, more potent than the blood given to him by Xanxus.

"Hahi?! You know this jerk?" All hostilities towards Gokudera were temporarily discarded as Haru quickly hid behind him, gripping the back of his shirt fearfully.

The muscles behind that black shirt tensed immediately at the light tug. Hayato wanted nothing more than to pry the small fingers off and sink his fangs into the unsuspecting limbs.

"Squalo's one of the stray vampires that broke away from the main Italian family…the ones that refused animal blood." Gokudera didn't even know why he was bothering to explain to someone who was probably going to die anyway. "Actually, they formed their own group known as the Varia and this fucker here," he motioned to the longer-haired vampire, which earned him an angry 'Voooi!' in return, "was SUPPOSED to be meeting with Hibari…sama."

The other silver-haired man glared at him and brushed off invisible dust, pretending not to show that his ribs still ached from the brutal impact of Hayato's fist. "Your jackass master barely said 3 words during the entire time and then gets up while I'm in the middle of a fucking proposal," Squalo spat out venomously. Just because Gokudera had purer blood within him didn't mean that he was stronger. Technically, he, Squalo, was faster, smarter, and had more experience in killing. Perhaps an alliance was impossible after all.

_"Fucking useless trash. If I find from the others that you picked a fight with another one of Hibari's slaves, I'll fill you."_

Almost magically, the Varia vampire restrained himself. A few liters of blood, no matter how tempting it was, was not worth facing the wrath of Xanxus. He sucked in a big breath. "Vooii! Brats, be thankful. I don't have time to kick your ass right now! You won't be so lucky next time."

Though there was no reply from his almost opponent, Squalo could've sworn he heard Hayato let out a sigh of relief as his hands slowly relaxed from the hidden silver guns.

The window was flung open and Squalo prepared to jump out the six-story building, when he stopped and grinned. "In the meantime, you should go find that human girlfriend of yours. She won't last very long in a place like this." In the blink of an eye, he jumped rather gracefully and disappeared from sight.

"Che…she's not my girlfriend…"

It took a while for the vampire's advice to register…

Shit! That girl! He whirled around to where the girl was originally standing only to find the space empty.

Haru had never had men fight over her before, no matter how many times she dreamed about the possibility during school. It was always that a bishounen would declare his undying love for her in public in some romantic fashion, but another equally attractive man would denounce it, saying that Haru was his. And Haru, as the angelic princess in despair, would only weep and beg them both to stop fighting and that she loved both.

Instead, she got two dangerous, evil gray-haired vampires just waiting to drain her of her blood. No romantic public declaration, or love. Adding a psychotic sadist to the lot didn't make the situation any better.

Her untied hair flew wildly about as she ran blindly down the dark halls. There was really nowhere to run, but fear forced her legs to move.

"Oi! It's dangerous to be alone here!" Gokudera's voice was heard. From the faintness of the sound, she could guess that he was pretty far from her current location.

And how would it be safer with HIM, the overall cause of her situation? This only prompted her to run faster. By this time, her muscles were already sore. Perhaps, soon, another monster would find and kill her so she wouldn't have to run any farther. And yet, the idea of living greatly appealed to her at the moment.

The yelling stopped for a split second and Haru considered stopping. Then, "…Haru!"

Had Miura Haru chosen to think about it, this would've been the first time Gokudera called her by her name. But fear and the burst of adrenaline mixed with the surprise of hearing her name after a long time caused her to trip. As fate would have it, she happened to be on the top of the stairs at that time.

"Kyaah!"

Thud.

However, the expected pain never came. Haru blinked once. Perhaps the floor wasn't as hard as she thought it would be; rather it was cold, but soft? Then, she became aware of the pair of arms that pulled her closer the more she struggled.

She looked up to stare at the beautiful green eyes which looked right back at her. _But he was so far away before…._

Hayato slowly let her down while gently brushing her cheek with a free hand and gently smiling at the bright red flush.

Then, "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Anger filled his eyes as he tugged relentlessly at her cheek. If the situation was different, this would've seemed a comical scene.

"You," he hissed through clenched teeth, pointing an accusing finger at the girl, "are the first human I've ever met this stupid!"

Haru, of course, felt the pain from the rude pinching, but it was done with a certain care that wouldn't physically harm her badly. Tears flooded her eyes, even though she promised never to cry after Hana's death.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you too much, did-" There was a sudden rustling of cloth and he held his breath. The hand was immediately withdrawn and Gokudera stood in awkward silence as she sobbed silently while clutching on to his shirt once more.

His raging thirst was forgotten temporarily.

* * *

Reborn Omake: Meet the Squalo

Squalo: Vooi! It's about time I make my appearance, you damn author!

DBSG:……who were you again?

Squalo: What?!

Haru: Do I know you? I feel like I've met you before, but I can't quite remember.

Squalo:(grits teeth) I was the one who tried to kill you earlier.

Haru: Ehh? Are you sure, I thought that guy had shorter hair…wait no, that's Gokudera. Didn't you have black hair?

Hibari: No, you fool. That's me.

Haru: Oh yeah.

Hibari: (turns to Squalo) So who were you again?

Squalo:...you just met me 30 minutes ago….

Gokudera: I think his name was Francis or something….

Squalo: Nani?! (Gets into an anger fit)

The following content can (once again) not be viewed for the fact that this story is still rated T and the author is just too damn lazy to change the rating. Frik! This story is not beta'd at all so i apologize if i pissed you off with my faulty grammar


End file.
